


Baby's First Thunderstorm

by TheEasternEmpress



Series: Baby's First [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby Yoda loves his dad, Baby yoda gets scared, Din loves his baby boy, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Mando loves his little green boy, Splash of angst, but his dad will keep him safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEasternEmpress/pseuds/TheEasternEmpress
Summary: Besides his son’s brief fever, Din and his son’s time on Lah’mu had been uneventful. Once a thunderstorm rolled in, that all changed.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Series: Baby's First [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704631
Comments: 10
Kudos: 158





	Baby's First Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend reading the previous part, "Baby's First Fever", for some clarity, but this works on its own as well. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

It had been three days since his son’s sudden fever had come and went in the blink of an eye, but Din was still worried for his health. The child had been acting like his normal self, but now Din couldn’t help but worry for the next time he would get sick. What if he was too blind to see his symptoms again? What if he was catching a bounty and wasn’t there to take care of him? 

Hundreds of “what ifs?” flooded Din’s thoughts, but a giggle at his feet and a sudden weight upon his boot drew his attention away from them and down to the floor. The baby was sitting on his left foot, arms tightly wrapped around his ankle. Din smiled as he recognized the game the child wanted to play.

“You want to fly, little one?” Din asked the child at his feet. The baby giggled and gripped his ankle tighter. Din slowly lifted his leg into the air as if he were taking a gigantic step, causing the child’s giggles to increase in sound and frequency. Din set his foot down softly before repeating the overdramatic step on his right side. 

Din continued walking around the ship with his son latched onto his boot, doing laps around the ship to the sound of his son’s giggles. When Din began lowering his foot back to the ground, the child would let out little “woo” and “wee” noises that Din hoped would be permanently etched into his memory. 

After about 10 minutes, the child climbed off of his boot and lifted his arms to be picked up. Din obliged, lifting his son up until they were face-to-face. The baby lifted his hands to cover where Din’s eyes would be, holding them there as he cooed. The child was in a playful mood this afternoon and it looked like he wanted to play one of his favorite games: hide-and-seek.

“Alright, I’ll count to twenty and come searching for you,” Din said as he set his son back on the floor. The child giggled and began scurrying around the ship as Din covered his eyes and began to count. Din could always cheat with the tech built into his helmet that would allow him to spot the child in a matter of seconds, but the child enjoyed this game far too much.

“Ready or not, here I come,” Din spoke loudly, remembering those as the same words he would say when he played this game as a child. One of the child’s favorite hiding spots was under his blankets in his bassinet, so Din always checked there last in order to prolong the game. 

Din made sure to stomp across the ship, knowing the child loved to hear when he was close. Din opened spare crates and bags that were scattered across the ship and found them all empty. He checked under the space between the benches and the floor, but still no baby. Din clicked the button to open the refresher and found the baby sitting in the sink. He started to giggle as soon as he saw his father, his ears perking up with happiness. 

Din reached down to pick him up and said, “I’ve got you, little one. Want to play again?” The baby babbled in response, running off as soon as Din set him down so they could continue playing. 

In the nearly two hours they had been playing this game, the child had hid in the refresher twice, under a bench seven times, in a crate four times, in Din’s pilot seat three times, and in his bassinet eleven times. No matter how many times they played this game, the child never grew tired of when his father would finally find his hiding spot. 

In fact, they played for so long that Din completely missed the storm that was rolling in. He only noticed it once he found the child hiding in his pilot seat and saw how dark the sky had gotten. Even without the sky going dark with storm clouds, it was getting late enough that it was time to feed the child and put him down to bed.

“I think that’s enough playtime for now. How about we have dinner and get ready for bed?” Din asked softly, kneeling to the floor to be closer to the child’s level. The child seemed to think about it for a moment before cooing and reaching up to Din to be picked up. Din did so and made his way up to the cockpit where the child’s bassinet was. Looking outside, Din saw that it had begun to rain. Hopefully he could get the child fed and asleep before the rain got any worse.

Din placed the child in his bassinet and began tearing a ration bar into pieces for him to eat. On their next stop, Din wanted to buy better food because he was sure that both him and the child were getting sick of these things. Nonetheless, the child gratefully ate his dinner. Once the bar was gone, the child let out a burp far too loud for a baby his size. He giggled afterwards, but Din only shook his head.

“I’m going to have to teach you some manners someday, kid.” Din murmured as he patted the child’s back. He held onto him and rubbed his back for a few more minutes to get him relaxed and ready for bedtime. As always, it worked like a charm and Din had a sleeping baby in his arms in a matter of minutes. Din covered him in his blue blanket, smoothing it down to let the child sleep more comfortably. 

Din settled into his pilot’s seat as he had been sleeping here ever since he had found the child. It was much easier on his conscience to be near the baby and know if there was a problem in the night. With one last look at his sleeping son, Din shut his eyes and drifted into a restful sleep.

A booming crack of thunder jolted Din from his sleep. Looking through the windows of the cockpit, the rain had formed heavy droplets and was pelting at his ship. The sound of the rain was so loud that Din was surprised it had taken the thunder to wake him. 

A bolt of lightning streaked across the sky, followed shortly by another burst of thunder. After that, a soft whimper came from Din’s side. He turned to the child’s bassinet only to see that the child’s ears were droopy and he had buried himself face-down in his bassinet. The poor little thing had been trying to hide from the thunder, likely an unfamiliar phenomenon for the child.

Din reached forward to rub his back, causing the baby to start and push himself up to face Din. 

“It’s just me,” Din whispered, “Did the storm scare you?”

Upon seeing his father, the child reached his little arms up to be carried and comforted. Din lifted him up, seeing fearful tears in the child’s eyes. The child latched onto his father’s neck and Din could feel the child shaking with fright. 

“It’s alright now, little one. Nothing will hurt you while I’m here,” Din voiced, rubbing his back softly in an effort to get him to stop shaking. 

Another lightning bolt fell from the sky and the thunder came seconds later. The child began to cry, desperate for comfort from his father. Deciding that it would be too loud in the cockpit, Din stood to take the child to the lower levels. As he made his way down, Din bounced the child up and down against his chest and made soft “shh” noises.

Even as the child continued to whimper and shake, Din knew that they were both still going to have to get some sleep. The child had never been in his bedroom, but now was as good a time as ever. Din made his way to his room and briefly adjusted his hold on his son to open the door. The room wasn’t much, just a bed and dresser, but it was all he needed. He sat on the bed to continue comforting his son, cradling him close. 

The child’s shaking and whimpering had died down, but Din could tell he was still scared. Not very much a man of words, Din continued the comforting actions of rubbing the child’s little back and rocking him. Din knew that he would lay his life down without hesitation to protect his son, but how was he supposed to express that to a baby? Din could tell that the child recognized him and was happy to see him, but did he know him as his father or just the person who fed him? 

Looking down at the child, who was now slowly drifting to sleep, Din decided that it didn’t matter what his son thought of him. Din would love him, protect him, and keep him safe and happy for as long as he could. No matter if it was a thunderstorm or a league of ruthless bounty hunters, Din would make every effort to protect his son. 

With a now-sleeping child in his arms, Din leaned back into the pillows and prepared himself to go back to sleep. He set the child next to him but kept a hand on his chest to feel his breathing. Din remained awake until the echoes of the storm were gone and then fell asleep, knowing he had done his job in comforting and protecting his child.


End file.
